Do I Love You?
by WiccidKaye
Summary: On an undocumented- until now- mission before Sasuke left, Neji found out Sasuke's feelings for him. Now that Sasuke has returned after years of Neji thinking about that night, will sparks fly! READ AND FIND OUT! rated M for lemon, NejixSasu
1. Chapter 1

Do I Love You?

"He's just unconcious, we have nothing to worry about."

Points out the brown haired shinobi.

"Since he's out, we should set up camp here."

Adds the raven haired.

Three ninja from Konoha were on a mission. Sasuke and Neji had fought through, but Naruto had been knocked out.

After setting up camp, the two shinobi just sat awkwardly by each other's sides for a few moments.

Finally, Neji broke the silence.

"Why are you always turning down those girls from the village?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Do you really want to know?"

Neji's eyes darted left and right suspiciously.

"Perhaps.."

"Can I just show you?"

Sasuke scooted closer to him.

Neji had a sudden look of realization then turned beet red and turned away from Sasuke.

But Sasuke refused to take that and gently grabbed Neji's chin then pulled turned the brunette's head towards him..

"W-wai-"

..and kissed him.

"Mmph!!"

Neji started to freak out and pushed Sasuke away.

"Wh-what the hell??"

"Well, I _assumed_ since you didn't object when I said 'Can I just show you?' that you..were.."

Sasuke looked down with a melancholy look on his face and walked a distance away from Neji, where he slept for the night with his back to Neji.

As Sasuke did that, Neji touched his lips recalling Sasuke's soft ones on his..then suddenly snapped out of it

_Damn it! I am not gay!_

Then he, too, slept for the night.

The Next Morning

"That was the soundest sleep I've ever had, Dattebayo!!"

"Naruto! Tone it down!!"

Neji opened his eyes only to see Sasuke bickering with Naruto.

"I don't have to listen to you, Sasuke!"

"Both of you! This is not the time to be bickering, we're on a mission!!"

Neji snapped.

Suddenly, Rock Lee appeared in the clearing.

"Aha! There the three of you are! We had all become worried when you did not show up last night! Another group of ninja has already finished your mission. You all must return to the village at once."

"Hey Bushy-Brow, since when are you the old man's messenger?"

"Naruto, are you refering to the honorable 3rd Hokage?? No, I am not, but you must return!"

Following the over-enthusiastic green ninja, they went home.

_-End of Chapter 1-_

_**Kuni-chan:**__ Yo!! This is a story I was writing a year ago. I was going through my folders (since I'm updating most of my stories) and I saw 7.1, 7.2. I thought, "What is this??" and I found this and noticed I never posted it!! XD anyhoodles, this isn't exactly a couple I care for, but I'm writing it anyway. This is my 7__th__ story out of 17 I was working on (most of them FAILED projects XD)._


	2. Chapter 2

Do I Love You?

_-Chapter 3-_

A few years later

Since Sasuke left with Orochimaru, Neji has been contemplating Sasuke.

_I actually…miss him… have to forget…_

"Neji!! NEJI!! GUESS WHO'S BACK!!"

"Hn? WHO Naruto?"

Neji looks at Naruto running up and sees..Sasuke..behind him.

"Hello, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked very solemn and only said,

"Hn."

_He's still pretty raw about that night those years ago..dammit.._

"I gotta go get some ramen, dattebayo! See ya guys later!!"

And Naruto ran off to the Ramen Shop. Sasuke turned to walk away.

"Sasuke, wait."

"_Nani_, Neji?"

"Could I..talk to you?"

"Well, then TALK."

"I meant somewhere private.."

"Fine. Follow me."

And Sasuke walked to his house with Neji right behind him.

"Hm,"

Sasuke said.

"I thought those assholes would have condemed my house."

"No, I made sure they didn't"

Sasuke suddenly looked at Neji.

"Why would YOU do that??"

"Please, I will tell you inside."

They both walked inside and went into Sasuke's room.

Neji didn't look around, he was too occupied with staring at Sasuke's body, how more..skulpted he was now.

"This spot private enough??"

"Hn?"

Neji said, finally snapping out of it.

"Yes, this is private enough."

"Then what is it??"

"The whole time you were gone I..I..could only think..of that night..of that mission a few years ago.."

"The one before I left?"

Sasuke questioned, recalling how much Neji had hurt him.

"Y-yes.."

The raven-haired shinobi looked curiously at the brown-haired, wondering why he was stuttering.

"I..I realized once you had left that..I shouldn't have stopped you.."

"Wh-wh..?"

Sasuke blushed as Neji stepped closer to him.

"I should NEVER have.."  
Neji whispered, gently stroking Sasuke's face, only to have his hand smacked away.

"You..you hurt me..I will not..will NOT.."

"I-I'm so sorry..I never meant to hurt you, Sasu.."

Sasuke's eyes began to tear up slightly recalling the pain and touched at the nickname.

"So..sorry.."

Neji whispered, kissing Sasuke gently.

_-End of Chapter 2-_


End file.
